


Imprint.

by GRIMMInsanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It's more or less, Just see Dean in pain, M/M, about sam., and can be seen as wincest?, and just., and yeah., if you don't like it., if you squint., it's short, just dean finding the samulet, letting it out, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRIMMInsanity/pseuds/GRIMMInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When that last small crack is found, the great dam breaks and crumbles, pouring everything out. </p><p> </p><p>(A short view of Dean with the newly found, if not a touch dusty, Samulet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brothersintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brothersintheimpala).



Dean doesn't know what to do. 

Hasn't known what to do for the past few months after Sam took the leap into Lucifer's pit. He didn't go back into hunting immediately, tried it briefly, and then, stopped all together.The hunt held no enjoyment and felt stale on his tongue. The anger he had built up inside disappeared after each kill. He would go about as normal, play his part, find the ghoul, and then, gank it.

Most times, he made it quick, and near painless, just so the job would be done.

Other times, he took his time, enjoying it for all it was worth, putting in all his anger, all of his rage, and all of his pain.

Afterward, after the rush, after the adrenaline, it would be gone, and Dean would be left feeling empty, hollow and unnerved. .

The world was bleaker now.

So much more grey then there used to be, and so, when he 's cleaning out the tan seats that look like slate in the watery light, just before Lisa and Ben get home, he finds the shimmer of golden bronze. and feels his heart stop dead, like a cold rock, in his chest. .

He stares at the amulet, at the gift Sam, some how, snuck back into his car without him noticing, and he doesn't know what to do in that split second moment after discovery.

And then, he does.

He laughs.

He starts to chuckle,low and in his chest, the same way he used to, months before all of this, before it all went to shit, and it turns into an almost an uproar of joy, surprise, and wry amusement.

And just as quickly, the happiness dies away, and the tears come, and Dean has salt tracks down his face, and he's clutching the amulet, string and all, to his forehead.

Curled up next to the one home he always had, a singular, coal black impala in an old garage, Dean Winchester holds on to the last thing that his brother had ever given him, holds onto the last thing, physically, - and mentally- , important to the both of them, and holds onto it for dear life, and let's his entire soul run dry.

Dean holds onto it like a lifeline until it's imprinted into his skin.


End file.
